


The Name Of The Game

by queenfanfiction



Series: fakenews_fanfic open thread fills [8]
Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: FNFF OT, Gen, comment!fic, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen just wants to know what game the new host is trying to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OpenThread at LJ's fakenews_fanfic. Prompt was to pick a song at random from your music collection and write a story; mine was ABBA's "The Name of the Game."

Sometime during the second week of their new host's tenure, Stephen cornered said new host in the corridor between the studio and their writing offices. "Jon, we need to talk."

"Sure, Stephen, what's up?"

To Jon's surprise, Stephen crossed his arms and glowered at him. "I'm sick of this!" he declared. "I want to know what game you're playing!"

"Bwuh?" Jon sputtered. "What game—what?!"

"I'll tell you what game!" Stephen continued, seeming to grow larger and tower over Jon as his ranting gained momentum. "As soon as I walk in the door, you're always there, like you've been waiting for me all night. You smile, say 'hello, and how's the family today?' You listen to me, you pat me on the arm like—like—I don't know! And you always act like you _care_ about me! I just want to know what you're trying to pull! I'll have you know, I'm in a happy monogamous heterosexual marriage with beautiful children, and I'm not interested in anything ga—"

"Stephen, whoa, back up a second here." Jon held up his hands defensively. "Look, I just happen to get here before you do in the morning, that's all. And that's how I treat everyone I work with. I'm married myself, so God forbid I break up yours just because I'm trying to be friendly."

"Oh." Stephen visibly deflated. "So...you're not trying to hit on me?"

"Wha—no! Stephen, haven't you ever heard of being NICE to people?"

The look on Stephen's face said it all. Jon sighed. "There you go. That game I'm playing? It's called 'BEING A PLEASANT COWORKER.' You should try it sometime."

Stephen looked at Jon. "But I don't know _how_ ," he said, a little plaintively.

Jon smiled. "That's all right. Let me show you."

Stephen did.


End file.
